


The Lycan and The Angel

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Aziraphale delivers a book to Lucian, staying for a drink and a bit more.





	The Lycan and The Angel

Aziraphale moved through the dark alley. Anyone else would think him an idiot for venturing here after dark. He had a book tucked under his arm, which was ostensibly the reason for this visit, although something else might be afoot.

Lucian appeared to be alone, though Aziraphale suspected there might be others like him within easy call. He was sitting with one foot up on the edge of a well, idly tossing small stones in the water as if he hadn’t heard Aziraphale approach.

“Ah, Lucian,” said Aziraphale, resisting the urge to fidget with his coat. “I have the book you requested.”

“You’re always reliable,” he said, getting smoothly to his feet and stalking towards him.

Aziraphale stood his ground and waited for Lucian to reach him. Lucian smiled and cocked his head, looking him over appraisingly.

Meeting his gaze, Aziraphale handed over the book, a once-dusty tome.

Taking it, Lucian glanced at the cover, then flipped through it before slipping it into the bag he carried over his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. You do know how to reach me,” said Aziraphale, giving him a nod and turning to go.

Lucian reached out and caught his arm. “Join me for a drink,” he said.

Aziraphale could say no, but there was something in Lucian’s eyes. “Alright,” he said.

Lucian nodded and led him quietly down a few streets and into a hovel. He put the bag aside, then pulled out a bottle from a cabinet and a pair of glasses.

Not wanting to insult his host, Aziraphale took a seat at the table, watching him. He knew Lucian had been having a few difficulties of late, but it wasn’t his job to keep an eye on that part of the world. In fact, he might get in trouble with interacting with lycans, expect that above didn't seem to pay too much attention as long as he got his assignments done.

Lucian was hardly the first or last person he had dealings with that perhaps he shouldn’t.

Pouring them each a drink, Lucian sat next to him. They drank in silence for a few minutes, and then Lucian put his hand on Aziraphale’s thigh. “You aren’t afraid of me.”

Aziraphale looked him in the eyes. “No. I mean, there would be paperwork if you killed me, and it would be terribly inconvenient, but you can’t destroy me so why would I be afraid of you?”

Lucian gave him a toothy grin. “I didn’t think you were human. But you're not lycan nor vampire either. You’re something else.”

“Yes. And that’s all you’re going to get out of me.”

Lucian’s hand moved a little higher. “What if I wanted something else?”

“A bit of company?” asked Aziraphale. “I’d be amenable.” He gave Lucian a small smile. The man was lonely. He did what he could for his people, but so rarely took anything for himself. Surely he was allowed to ease a man’s aches, if only for a little while.

Lucian cupped his cheek with his free hand and drew him into a kiss that was perhaps a bit more teeth than was polite.

Aziraphale allowed Lucian to help him to his feet and over to a bed in the corner. Lucian lay him down, slipping his tongue into his mouth before he started undressing Aziraphale.

Lucian was a warrior, a hard man with a hard life, and it showed in the strength of his body and the roughness of his hands. But he seemed fascinated by the softness of Aziraphale and the curves of his body. Aziraphale watched as he ran his hands over his bared skin, something akin to wonder on his face.

Shaking his head and bringing his focus back to the present, Lucian quickly stripped off his own clothes, leaning in to kiss him again as he settled between Aziraphale’s thighs. He took them both in hand, giving a slow stroke.

Aziraphale moaned softly, reaching up brush Lucian’s hair back. He cupped his cheek and took control of the kiss, gentling it.

Lucian moaned against his lips, stroking them a little faster.

Aziraphale put his hand over Lucian’s, stilling him. “No need to rush,” he said quietly.

Blinking, Lucian pulled back, brow furrowed in confusion. Aziraphale sat up, smiling softly at him. He cupped Lucian's face and kissed him again, deftly flipping their positions so Lucian was on his back.

“Trust me,” murmured Aziraphale.

That was not something Lucian did easily, but perhaps because of what Aziraphale was, he nodded. It had been a long time indeed since anyone had truly seen to Lucian’s needs, that was certain.

Aziraphale brushed his hair back and kissed him slowly. He took Lucian in hand, focusing on his pleasure. Lucian groaned softly, rocking into his grip, eyes closed as he surrendered with a shiver.

Lucian was beautiful. His soul had a lot of blood and tarnish, but it glowed all the same. He was a man who had tried, lost everything, and kept going. Aziraphale drew him closer and closer to pleasure, giving a small measure of blessing as he did so. Lucian needed it more than most.

Kissing Lucian’s cheek, Aziraphale brought him over. Lucian groaned softly, breathing heavily as Aziraphale worked him through. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked up at him. His gaze was soft at first, but quickly sharpened and he leaned up on his elbows. “Did you…?”

“I’m fine,” Aziraphale assured him, leaning in to give Lucian one more soft kiss, and gently pushing his shoulder.

Lucian flopped back, taking a deep breath. Aziraphale smiled, got to his feet, and reached for his clothes. 

By the time he turned back, Lucian was already snoring softly. “Rest well,” Aziraphale murmured. He kissed the lycan’s temple, then let himself out, seeing the first light of dawn on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to eloquated and a studyinfic for reading along. And to Beltainefaerie and snakeadelic1 for the beta and title help
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
